When My Feet Are On Solid Ground
by alwaysyours16
Summary: Bella sees no reason to date-that is until she meets Edward Cullen. Will she finally let him in? If she does, did she make the right choice? Misunderstandings, hearts being broken, regrets, love, thrown in with the price of being a senior in high school.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

I'm Bella Swan and I am eighteen years old. I'm the captain of basketball and volleyball but I also play the piano, guitar and enjoy singing.

Since I was teenager, I wanted someone who truly appreciates and loves me. I wanted it so much because I knew it was the closest thing to magic. I had several boyfriends but it didn't work out. People who didn't know me would think I am a player but I just wanted someone who will always be there to hold me when I fall.

Unfortunately, I learnt over these few years that time is a great teacher, but it kills all its pupils. So I decided to give up on searching for the perfect guy and focus on my studies.

I never knew what it felt like to love someone. The feeling must be wonderful. But I also learnt from my parents divorce that it can also kill people.

_"Love is a temporary madness. It erupts like an earthquake and then subsides. And when it subsides you have to make a decision. You have to work out whether your roots have become so entwined together that it is inconceivable that you should ever part. Because this is what love is. Love is not breathlessness, it is not excitement, it is not the promulgation of promises of eternal passion. That is just being "in love" which any of us can convince ourselves we are. Love itself is what is left over when being in love has burned away, and this is both an art and a fortunate accident. Your mother and I had it, we had roots that grew towards each other underground, and when all the pretty blossom had fallen from our branches we found that we were one tree and not two."  
__-St. Augustine_

But not I'm just going to focus on my studies, nothing else. I told Alice the next time a guy asks me out, I needed a lecture if I wanted it. But most importantly, am I ready for what love really represents?


	2. Author's Note

Sorry! I won't be updating this story for a while since I'm trying to finish off my other story, Living in the Present, Searching for the past. I'll try to finish it as soon as possible though so I can start focusing on this story. Please read my other story and review too!


	3. My Family

**Thank you for the reviews! I'm so excited to write this story! Hope you guys enjoy it!**

**BPOV**

It's been two weeks and two days since school started and I've been asked out 22 times! How many times do I have to make it clear that I don't like ANYONE, and do not want to fall in love or be in a relationship?! No offence, but sometimes I wonder if the boys use their ears at all.

But luckily, I have a group of best friends that believe me and support me.

"Bella!!!" I flinched slightly at the sound of Alice's voice. Not that I don't like her, she's like a sister to me. But sometimes her enthusiasm makes me scared. I've known Alice since forever; she is in my year and we became best friends instantly when we met. Alice has a passion for shopping and she is currently dating Jasper, who is also part of our 'family'.

I walked towards Alice's voice. I smiled widely looking at my 'family'. I saw Cedric smiling excitedly at me; he seemed pretty excited. He is my best friend but he just doesn't see himself clearly. He is like the perfect guy in half of the girl population's mind but he thinks he's horrible. It's going to take sometime to persuade that guy.

Rosalie is everything a girl wants to be; she has the perfect hair, perfect personality, perfect anything. But lucky for her, she has found the man of her dreams, Emmett who is the funniest person I've ever met. But he is also the most idiotic person I've ever met. But I'm glad I have them, they were like a family in high school.

"Bella!" I turned around and saw Jacob running towards me. Oh, I almost forgot to mention him. Jacob Black is the most awesome person ever; he's like a brother to me. I opened my arms as Jacob gave me a loving hug. It was weird because everyone in the parking lot was staring at us. Everyone in school thinks Jacob likes me but they don't get it, he's just a brother.

"Hey, Bella." I turned around and saw Mike. I sighed.

"Hey." I said. Please don't ask me out…PLEASE!

"Would you like to go out, with me, sometime?" Mike asked shyly. Yup, guys never listen. My group of friends burst into fits of laughter while I was freaking out because I didn't know how to let him down gently. Luckily, Cedric came to the rescue. God, I love him so much, as a friend of course.

"I'm sorry but Bella has just come out of her dorm and I haven't had time with her and best friends always come first." Cedric said and dragged me away from the crowd.

"I love you!" I hugged him as soon as we were out of sight.

"Who doesn't?" Cedric said. I slapped him playfully.

"So you seem pretty excited about something." I said, hinting him to tell me.

"No one else knows me better than you do Bella. I asked out Tanya…and she said yes!" Cedric said excitedly. Cedric never had the guts to ask Tanya out, but finally we persuaded him to. I was so happy for him!

"Omg! Good job Cedric!" I high-fived him.

"I know. But there's also bad news. Remember I told you I have a twin brother? Well he's coming to Florida, to our school." Cedric said unhappily. I was surprised. I knew Cedric had a twin brother but I never actually met him but I bet he's as great as Cedric is. But why is Cedric so unhappy about it?

"Well you don't seem too happy about it." I said.

"That's because you never met him." Cedric said and the conversation ended there.

The classes flew by so slowly and finally, school ended and it was time for volleyball practice! I jogged into the gym and saw my coach smiling widely at me.

"Are you ready to kick some ass?" Coach Thompson said. I feel bad for her, she always tries to do teenager talks but it never works and I do mean, NEVER. I remember there was once where she sang the first two lines of Love Game by Lady Gaga, it was quite embarrassing.

I just smiled and looked around the gym. I saw Rosalie and Alice practicing with the other cheerleaders and Jacob, Cedric, Emmett and Jasper training for volleyball.

Volleyball games and trainings can never be tiring, there was less running than in basketball. Although I wasn't tired physically, I was tired after having to reject several guys when they asked me out. I thought I was alone but I guess I was wrong.

"Hey, Bella. I heard Cedric's twin is coming to our school. Isn't it weird? We are going to see two Cedrics! OMG, I'm so sorry Bella." Alice said. I sighed because she brought back all the memories. Cedric was my first crush and you know how first crushes are like, that guy will always hold a place in your heart. Even though I'm completely over him, I was worried about Cedric's twin. Will he change everything?

I didn't answer Alice at all. I just sat on the bench looking down at the floor. No guy can change the decision I made, my feet will be on solid ground, I hope.

_Quote for this chapter:_

_How will I let go of my past when there's going to be two things haunting me every moment?_

**PLEASE read and review! I need to know if this is a good start!! Thank you******


	4. Sigh, Emmett again

**Thank you soo much for your support! I had great feedbacks and I'm soo excited to continue to write this story!**

_This is my world, four walls and a view  
I stare at the ceiling, chasing these feelings  
around in my head, I'm so confused  
constantly wishing, for what I've been missing  
in my life, I learn to be strong  
when the walls are crumbling  
all around my heart_

You might say I feel lost and found  
You might say I'm all turned around  
this is the first time that I know who I am  
Cause now my feet are on solid ground  
before I didn't know up from down  
It won't be long 'till I find, where I'm goin' now

I must confess, I was a mess  
I tried not to show it, didn't want them to know it  
Cause everyone has, their own cross to bear  
and mine is still waiting, for everything to  
fall back into place  
But I learned to be strong, when the rain is falling  
all around my heart

You might say I feel lost and found  
You might say I'm all turned around  
this is the first time that I know who I am  
Cause now my feet are on solid ground  
before I didn't know up from down  
Thanks to love, I know where I'm going now

You might say I feel lost and found  
You might say I'm all turned around  
this is the first time that I know who I am  
Cause now my feet are on solid ground  
before I didn't know up from down  
It won't be long 'till I find  
where I'm goin' now

Don't look back, learn from the past  
Livin' for now is what keeps me going  
don't look back but hold the memories  
I can do this, I must do this

This is my world, a much better view  
I feel myself growing, without even knowing  
what lies ahead, (what lies ahead)  
but who really knows, I'll just embrace it  
with love, I can face it

You might say I feel lost and found  
You might say I'm all turned around  
this is the first time that I know who I am  
Cause now my feet are on solid ground  
before I didn't know up from down  
Thanks to love, I know were I'm going now

You might say I feel lost and found  
You might say I'm all turned around  
this is the first time that I know who I am  
Cause now my feet are on solid ground, before I didnt know up from down  
Thanks to love, I know were I'm going now  
I know where I'm going now  
I know where I'm going now

I was lying on my bed, earphones in my ears, too lazy to get up. It was Friday today, last day of the week! I wonder what my friends are planning to do tonight…

"Bella! What are you doing?!" Alice screamed as she came out of the bathroom.

"I just woke up." I said confused.

"I meant what are you still doing in your bed? There's basically no time for you to get dressed!" Alice said, freaking out. I looked at my clock and there was still half an hour. I sighed, Alice will always be Alice. Before I got myself up, I was dragged into the bathroom and the rest was a blur.

"Wow, you look great Bella! All thanks to me! Ok, I have to go meet Jasper now, see you at free period!" Alice said proudly and left the room. Finally, I was alone in the dorm since Alice just left and Rosalie was always the first one to leave the room because she had cheer practice in the morning. I looked in the mirror to see what Alice put on me.

Wow, I didn't look that bad after all (_outfit on profile_). It was simple and sporty, suited me very all. I have to thank Alice later on.

The day went pass quickly since the lessons were all very exciting. Finally, the school bell rang and I got all my books and headed towards my locker.

"Hey, Bella. You're playing basketball with us right?" Jacob asked with Jasper, Emmett and Cedric smiling behind them. Before I had a chance to answer, Emmett picked me up and carried me to the court.

"Does it look like I was given a choice?" I asked while they giggled.

"Woah!" Emmett said dreamily and let go of me. Luckily, I had gymnastic lessons for several years so I was able to do a cart-wheel before I crashed onto the ground.

"Emmett! Are you trying to kill me?!" I was mad at him. I looked at Jasper, Jacob and Cedric to find them looking stunned.

"What?" I asked, confused. The question as directed at both Emmett and the rest of the guys.

"She is the hottest girl I've ever seen! But the best thing is, she's mine!" Emmett said. I turned to see what he was looking at and I saw Rosalie practicing her cheers in a spaghetti top and shorts. I couldn't blame Emmett, she is the most beautiful girl in the school but too bad she's taken so the guys are after me. Why can't they choose someone else? Rosalie started walking towards our direction and when she arrived, she and Emmett had a LONG make-out session. It was very agonizing to watch.

'Uh hum…Earth to Rosalie and Emmett. I'm still here you know. Rosalie, did I mention your boyfriend almost killed me?" I said angrily.

"What?! EMMETT!!! Why did you do that? Jasper! Jacob! Wakey wakey!" Rosalie said furiously while waving her hands in front of Jasper and Jacob's face.

"Bella! That was a smooth move!" Jacob said surprised. But Rosalie ignored him and looked at Emmett, waiting for an answer.

"It's just when we arrived at the court, I saw you in your…clothes and you looked like a goddess." Emmett said shyly. Wow, he was blushing!

The furious look on Rosalie's face immediately disappeared. Instead, it was replaced by a surprised face.

"Aww…Emmett!" Rosalie said and hugged Emmett. Ugh, couples. They can be annoying at times. But deep inside, I have to admit I was a little jealous.

"Oh don't worry Rosalie. I'm perfectly fine even though I was nearly injured because of your boyfriend," I said sarcastically and walked away.

"Bella, can we hang out tonight?" Cedric asked while trying to keep pace with me. Why was he suddenly asking that? We always hang out.

"Cedric, we always hang out!" I said.

"I know but since Edward is coming tomorrow, I just want to spend more time with you." Cedric said.

What does he mean by that? When Edward comes, everything will be the same. We will still hang out! But I left the conversation there since I didn't want to pressure Cedric too much.

"Okay then. Do you want to go for a quick run before we meet up with the rest of the guys?" I asked. He nodded and we headed towards the lake.

_Quote for the story:_

_Don't look ahead, just cherish the moment when it's there._

**PLEASE read and review! Thank you!!!**


	5. First Impression, Killer Girl

**Thank you soo much for the reviews!! They really mean a lot!**

**Edward's POV**

Wow, it's going to be the first day at Cedric's school. I wonder if I will fit in with the rest of his friends. You see, me and Cedric even though we are twins, we have complete opposite personality. He's very out-going and popular but I'm more like the quiet and secretive type.

As I stepped out of the cab, every eye in the school yard turned to look at me. Was there something on my face? I ignored their looks and kept on walking, hoping to reach my dorm as soon as possible.

**Cedric's POV**

Edward must've arrived now, he must be already heading towards his first class. What if everyone likes Edward more than me? I keep on telling myself how that was impossible but from my last experience, he was known for everything! We'll just have to see what happens…

"Jacob! Hurry up, you're as slow as my grandma! I want to be the first one to get to maths!" Bella yelled from behind Jacob. Geez, that girl can be so impatient at times but everyone loves getting on her nerves. I could see that Jacob knew he was annoying Bella so he went slower. But Bella lost her patience and smacked him on the back…HARD.

"OW!!! Bella! What was that for?" Jacob yelled in pain.

"Good luck getting to the top of the stairs now, grandma." Bella said evilly. I could see Jacob was pissed; this isn't going to be pretty.

**BPOV**

Ha! Payback, Jacob. That will teach you never to mess with Bella Swan! I skipped joyfully to my maths class and put my books down and met Rosalie outside of the classroom. We were talking about our maths project when suddenly a hand smacked me from the back. I knew who it was…

"Who's the one in pain now?" Jacob said, proud of himself. Oh, this is NOT over, it's only the beginning. He immediately noticed my evil smile and ran behind Cedric. But I was too mad, I raised my hand up and smacked Jacob's back REALLY hard. Oops, I was wrong, it was Cedric's.

"What the hell was that for Bella?" Cedric said, looking EXTREMELY pissed.

"Hi Edward!" Rosalie said with excitement. We all turned towards her direction and saw Edward standing there, looking stunned and his face was pale white like he just encountered a ghost.

He looked amazing even thought he was scared! He had bronze eyes, unlike Cedric's which were blue. He was very fit and I could sense that there was something about him that made him different from other guys.

"Hey, Edward! Nice to see you again buddy! This is Bella, who has just smacked me on the back, REAL hard. I swear, she's not a girl." Cedric said, shooting daggers at me with his eyes.

I don't know what happened inside of me, but I didn't want to scare him away or make a bad impression.

"I swear it's not my fault Edward. I'm a much better person than that!" I said, hoping he'll understand. But Edward's expression was unreadable. He smiled then walked away.

I didn't know if he believed me or Cedric. But I wanted him to believe me. What is happening to me? Why am I having these feelings when I have only met him?

There must be some other explanation; my feet are on solid ground, right?

_Quote for this chapter:_

_Don't be too certain about yourself, sometimes we make decision that we would like to change._

**PLEASE PLEASE review!! Thank you!**


	6. What is wrong with me?

**Thank you soo much for the support! Please review too!**

_But something happened _

_For the very first time with you_

_My heart melted to the ground_

_Found something true_

_And everyone's looking 'round_

_Thinking I'm going crazy_

**EPOV**

Who was that girl who hurt Cedric? She was so…mesmerizing. I think her name was Bella; she was beautiful and she had a charm that is soo…. I can't describe how I felt. But she was definitely strong as well, for a girl of course. I couldn't possibly have a crush on her can I? It was only the first day of school. Plus, I had my long-time girlfriend back in my old school and we have gone through a lot together.

I knew I shared a huge dorm with three guys but I wasn't sure who they were. Please don't let them be those stuck-up jocks… I opened the door to my dorm and within seconds, a football came to an impact with my chest. Ow…

"I'm so sorry dude…Are you okay?" That guy asked. He was huge... Not as in fat but his body was basically just muscles. "OMG! It's Edward!! He's our new dorm buddy!" That guy screamed. I looked around and saw Cedric who had a funny-looking smile on his face. There was another guy who had blonde hair.

"Hey Edward! How you liking the school so far? That guy who just hit you with a football is Emmett, and the other guy is Jasper." Cedric introduced. Jasper smiled at me while Emmett looked, confused.

"Why do you guys want different hair? You two could've been the IDENTICAL twins in school. It must've been so cool seeing two Edwards or Cedrics!" Emmett said. We all ignored him.

"So are you going camping this week?" Jasper asked. I must've looked very confused because he continued saying," The whole year is going camping nearby, you wanna come?"

"Sure, why not?" I said. After that, we talked about things and I realize that we had a lot of things in common with each other, which must be the reason why Cedric said his 'family' at school was awesome.

**********_One and a half week after the camp************_

**BPOV**

It's been one a half week after the camping trip. I don't know why but I couldn't resist blushing whenever he looks at me in school hallways. But whenever we made eye contact, he would walk away with an unreadable expression.

****_Flashback****_

The bus ride was really fun but I was disappointed when Cedric came and sit next to me, not Edward. I didn't know why I was disappointed, Cedric always sits next to me. But looking at Jasper and Alice, Rosalie and Emmett, I wanted… I shook the thought away. MY FEET ARE ON SOLID GROUND, I repeat to myself over and over again in my head.

"Bella, are you okay?" Cedric asked looking worried.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked back.

"You seemed so spaced out." He replied.

"Maybe I'm just tired," I said and rested my head on Cedric's shoulder. It might be just me, but I saw Edward flinch slightly.

The whole barbecue thing was really fun when it was in the cold night but when the drama department said they had set up a drama activity for us to do, we all groaned.

"OMG!! Bella, this is going to be so fun!" Alice screeched. But I knew she was just excited that she gets to dress people up. The activity title was called 'Fractured Fairytales'. I was in a group with Alice, Jacob, one guy and one girl from my English class and…Edward. I was nervous that he was in my group but I was also excited as well. We got the fairytale Little Red Riding Hood.

We got excited as soon as we started. I was the Big Red Riding Hood; Alice was the grandma; Jacob was the hunter because he wants to be a 'hero' and Edward was the wolf; the rest were narrators. Our story was similar to the original story but there were some changes. There was a part where Edward had to choke me; he did it lightly in the rehearsal but when it came to our performance, he did it, hard. I almost choked to death! I couldn't stop whining after our performance to get his attention but all he did was smirk.

*****_End of Flashback****_

I must admit, that time I didn't really care when he choked me. But after camp, he seems to be ignoring me and that made me sad in a way. I've been longing for him to choke me again or do anything to me but just not ignoring me…

I remember once when I was walking into the cafeteria, I saw Edward laughing and talking with Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Cedric. I thought this was the perfect chance for me to talk to him. But once I sat down at the table, Edward stopped talking and became tense. Was there something wrong with me? He immediately said he had to leave to catch up on homework but I knew it was just an excuse. What did I do wrong? I was kinda jealous of Rosalie and Alice because they actually got a chance to talk to Edward!

I started to wonder if he actually talks….

**EPOV**

After that camp, I realized my feelings for Bella wasn't that simple. When I choked her for that performance, I thought it'll be fun to make it more realistic. But when she said it hurts her so much, I was proud but also sorry that I choked her so hard. I thought she must be mad at me…

Bella, captain of the volleyball and basketball team. Had a lot of dating history and people said that she was a player but she seemed so fragile. Besides, Cedric and the others don't think so. What is it with her that is so special? I was sitting on the football pitch that night, staring into the sky. For me, night was a peaceful time where nothing mattered.

"Hey…" I turned around and saw Cedric.

"Hi…what are you doing up so late?" I asked.

"I could ask the same with you." Cedric said. It was awkward since I hadn't actually talked to Cedric alone since we were small.

"So, what do you think of Bella?" Cedric suddenly asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked. What is he up to?

"You seem to act so different around her." Cedric said. I flinched. I was glad that Cedric didn't continue pushing the subject but what he said before he left, left me thinking hard.

"Bella may seem strong but she's very fragile inside. I do not want you to go close to her if you are not ready to give her everything. She has had…a hard time." Cedric said quietly.

Was there something I am missing? Why did Cedric said Bella had a hard time? What happened between them? But most importantly, was I ready to face the things that would happen to me if Bella and I were ever together?

_Quote for this chapter:_

"_Love is like any other luxury. You have no right to it unless you can afford it."_

**Thank you for reading! PLEASE PLEASE review!!**


	7. Night, the time when nothing matters

**Thank you soo much for reading this! PLEASE PLEASE review!!**

**BPOV**

I was rolling around my bed, finding it hard to fall asleep so I decided to go around the campus for a night stroll. I always enjoyed the night, it's the time when things around you didn't seem to matter that much. I had my earphones plugged into my ear and was dreamily walking. Suddenly, I bumped into someone and my shoulder hurts A LOT. Man, that person was fit!

"Hey, watch where you're going!" That velvet voice said. I looked up, and I soon realize I made a mistake. I saw Edward standing right in front of me, and I got lost in his eyes. Everything about him was just so…perfect!

He smirked when I started blushing. I could tell I was blushing because my heart was beating faster and faster.

"I never knew I could have such a big effect on you, Bella Swan." Edward said teasingly.

"Uh…you don't! You just caught me off guard that's it." I said, trying to be strong.

"Anyways, what are you doing here, at night?" Edward asked.

"I could ask the same with you but I just enjoy the night, it's the time when nothing else matters." I said. He seemed to be deep in thought for a second but then he said," Do you want to walk with me then?"

I think my whole body just froze. I think Edward realized my sudden tension and immediately said," As friends of course."

"Sure…Friends." It stung a little when he said that, but we are friends after all. Just friends, nothing more.

Walking and talking with him was just so easy and relaxing. I didn't have to be so shy or anything; I couldn't say more than a sentence when I was with my ex-boyfriends. I realized we had a lot of things in common; sports, music, films, etc. Both of our favorite songs were All Again For You by We The Kings. I could tell we were both enjoying each other's companies but Edward suddenly asked a question.

"Why did you date so many guys and dump them?" Edward asked, full of curiosity. I was suspicious why he asked but I had to think of a reply.

"I know this might sound silly but I thought high school was the perfect time to start looking." I said quietly.

"Looking for what?" Edward urged me to say more.

"I don't know. The perfect guy, love I guess…" I said.

"Why do you want it though?" Edward said.

"Because love is the closest thing to magic." I said. We both fell silent.

"Why don't you keep looking?" Edward asked. I swear, I have no idea where this conversation is going.

"Because I know no one loves me, more than a friend at least." I said.

"How are you so sure?" Edward asked, wanting to know more. I was getting tired of his questions and I suddenly got mad.

"Because no one ever does or ever will! Even you, before you even got to know me, you ignored me in hallways and just act like I'm not even there!" I screamed. He seemed to be speechless after that.

"Even a person who doesn't know me doesn't like me." I said sadly.

"Why do you always make your own judgment so fast?" Edward asked.

"Why do you even want to know? Before this, you hated me. I bet it's because your were bored that's why you're even talking to me." I suddenly said. Where were all these coming from? Why do I even care so much?

"No I'm not!" Edward yelled. Why was he yelling at me? Tears started to fill my eyes and I turn and ran back to my dorm.

"No, Bella. Come back, please!" I could hear Edward begging me to go back. But I couldn't, I needed to talk to Alice. Why am I feeling like this?

**EPOV**

What have I just done? We were finally getting along and my curiosity just got the best of me. Great, now she's going to hate me forever. Why did she care if I avoided her anyways? How can she even think that I'm talking to her just 'cause I'm bored? She was the most interesting person ever…

Wait…what am I saying? I can't possibly like her…can I?

_Quote for this chapter:_

_We don't control our feelings, they control us._

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!! I need at least 10 more reviews! PLEASE!**


	8. You're not getting any closer

**PLEASE PLEASE review!!! And thanks so much for the ones who reviewed!**

**Alice's POV**

_BAHM_

What the hell was that? Who dares to ruin my beauty sleep?! I was so mad but then I heard someone sobbing.

"Bella? Is that you?" I asked, half-awake.

"Yes it's me Alice, just go back to sleep. I'm fine…" Bella said, trying to sound fine. How can she think that I can just go back to sleep when I know she's crying? I've known Bella for so long and she barely cried.

"Bella, what happened?" I got up from my bed, which is something I wouldn't normally do, but Bella was my best friend.

"It's nothing Alice. Just go sleep." Bella sniffed a couple of times and said.

"Bella tell me what happened, NOW." I demanded. I walked over to her bed where she was lying down and saw her face. Her eyes were puffy and red, who did this to her?

"I…Why…He's…" Bella sobbed.

I've known Bella for so long, so I knew what she was saying. I knew this would happen; from the first time Bella and Edward saw each other, there was a certain chemistry that none of them would do something about.

"Bella, calm down." I soothed her. After a few minutes, she had stopped crying and started to talk.

"I don't know what's happening…Edward doesn't seem to like me at all! What did I do? Why is he acting this way?" She blurted out all these questions.

"Bella, it's not your fault. Maybe Edward…is just a little distanced from everyone else." I said and gave her a hug.

Oh my Bella, why is this happening to her? I knew this was only the beginning of her relationship with Edward, there's more to come. But it's time I started acting as Bella's best friend, or even…her sister.

**BPOV**

Alice was always right there for me, I love her. She has done so much for me. I was glad I didn't say something to her, no one would understand me. For the whole night, there were only five words running through my mind.

_I need you, Edward Cullen._

The next morning was a blur. I messed up during volleyball practice. I couldn't receive that ball, can't serve and kept on missing the spikes. Coach Thompson immediately canceled the practice.

"I'm sorry I let everyone down. You shouldn't have canceled practice." I said to Coach Thompson apologetically.

"Ha, don't worry 'bout it. Half of the girls on the team wouldn't care about practice if you weren't here." She said.

I quickly changed and went to the basketball court. Since everyone was either in their dorms or in sports practice, no one was there, or so I thought…

"Hey, Bella. What's up with you today?" I turned around and saw Cedric with a worried looking face.

"Nothing." I kept my head down and mumbled. But I knew it wasn't nothing, I kept on thinking about what happened last night with Edward.

"Bella Swan, the girl who can beat half of the boys' volleyball team missing a spike, can't serve or receive? I find that highly impossible and strange." Cedric said cheekily.

"Sigh, the only thing you're good at is being able to read my mind," I said.

"I'll take that as a compliment…and an insult." Cedric said. There was an awkward silent for a while.

"Is it Edward?" Cedric suddenly asked.

"Pfft….Why would you think that?" I asked, trying to make me sound fine.

"Oh, it's nothing…Except the fact that you avoid him in hallways, avoids his eye contact and leaves the group conversation when he enters!" Cedric yelled but he wasn't mad.

"I just don't get why he hates me so much…" I said, giving up.

"Edward…he just never learns." Cedric sighed.

"What do you mean?" I asked, becoming more suspicious.

"Uh…nothing. I should be heading back to practice now. Catch up with you later! Bye!" Cedric escaped.

What did Cedric mean?

**EPOV**

Bella has been avoiding me since that night. I think she must really hate me now. I was walking back towards my dorm after volleyball practice when Cedric suddenly came up to me and grabbed my shirt and shoved me against a wall.

"What the hell Cedric?" I screamed.

"Don't you what the hell me! What the hell have you done to Bella?" Cedric screamed in my face. I could tell he was furious.

"I didn't do anything!" I yelled back.

"Don't pretend like you didn't do anything. You hurt her! I'm not letting you go anywhere near her heart!" Cedric said and walked away.

I was confused; I collapsed onto the floor. Why did I hurt Bella by asking those questions? No one will ever understand how I feel about Bella…

**Third's person POV**

At the same time, both Bella and Edward were listening to the same song, the same line:

_Cause it's you and me,_

_And all other people,_

_With nothing to do,_

_Nothing to lose,_

_And it's you and me,_

_And all other people,_

_And I don't know why,_

_I can't keep my eyes off of you._

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Thank you!**


	9. Realizing

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!! And read my other finished story!**

**EPOV**

I can't trust myself…

I'm not trustworthy…

I'm going to hurt Bella. I have to get my mind off her somehow; there are plenty of girls on this campus that wants to go out with me. That's it, I will date other people.

_*3 months later*_

**BPOV**

It's been 3 months somehow. 3 months since the night I fought with Edward, 3 months since we last talked to each other. During these 3 months, Edward Cullen disappeared, or probably only the Edward Cullen in my heart. Edward dated more than 15 girls in these 3 months, and all of those girls' heart was broken.

I knew I should have forgotten about him, but I couldn't. He wasn't like what Cedric was to me, he holds my heart…forever. Just like Jasper and Alice, things were getting pretty serious with their relationship. But somewhere deep inside me, I still hoped that Edward would realize he needs me. Another part of me knew, that was never going to happen.

"AGH!!! Edward Cullen…you evil little…PETUNIA!!" I turned around and saw a girl from my Spanish class hitting Edward with all her strength but Edward didn't look slightly bothered at all. Now Edward was the player in school so everyone got use to him dumping girls all the time, it wasn't much of a surprise anymore. Even Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie got use to it.

I couldn't believe my eyes. How can Edward be so heartless? I've tried to convince myself it wasn't the Edward that I knew, it was just a clone. But time showed Edward Cullen wasn't coming back, he is a heartless Edward Cullen.

"Bella!" Alice waved her hand in front of my face. "Are you okay?" She asked with curiosity.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry, just worried but history test today." I said.

Alice didn't seem convinced but fortunately, she let it go.

**EPOV**

"I'm sorry, but this just isn't working out. We're over." I said calmly to Jennifer, or was it Jessica?

"AGH!!! Edward Cullen…you evil little…PETUNIA!!" She screamed and started hitting me. I swear all the girls in this school have no strength except for one, Bella. It's been exactly 3 months 7 hours and 25 minutes since we last had a conversation together. But I swore I'd forget about her, and leave her alone. After all, it's for the best.

I looked down the hallway and saw Cedric and everyone else. Bella stood out so much from the crowd. Her brown hair was gently lying against her cheek, making her so special. I was very surprised I could actually stay away from her.

I needed her with me. Everyday, when I wake up, she was the one I wanted to see. I don't think anything will be _"greater than the rush that comes with her embrace." _But I knew, that was just one of the fairytales.

**BPOV**

"Looks like our Eddie have grown up to be a playaaaa…." Emmett said proudly.

"Huh…Not a player, just a person running away from the truth." Cedric muttered. What did he mean? Cedric noticed me staring at him and turned away.

Uh oh…Edward is walking this way. What am I going to do? Alice was the only one who knew I still had feelings for him.

"Hey guys…" I knew it was Edward even though he was behind me. His velvet voice rang a bell in my head and made my heart flutter. Suddenly, it brought back memories…Good memories. I wish it could be just like the old times. But I knew it was impossible. Edward and my relationship were just so…complicated. Words couldn't describe it.

I didn't even turn to face him, instead I escaped. "Sorry, I need to go to the bathroom." I turned and ran for it, without looking at their expressions.

**EPOV**

Why did Bella just run away? Everyone was shocked.

"I need to use the bathroom too. Catch up with you guys later." Alice said and ran after Bella.

Everyone was silent as we each took in what just happened.

"Edward, can I please talk to you for a minute?" Cedric asked. Strange what did he want to talk to me for? I promised him to stay away from Bella, and I did. What else is there to say?

As soon as we were out of sight, Cedric began to talk.

"Edward, what is Bella to you?" Cedric asked. I was stunned; I didn't know what to answer.

"Just think about it, I don't want you to make a choice you'll regret." He said and left.

What is Bella to me? I never realized it but…

The answer was one word…

**Everything.**

Song for the chapter:

_Take time to realize  
That your warmth is crashing down on in  
Take time to realize that I am on your side  
Didn't I, didn't I tell you_

_But I can't spell it out for you  
No, it's never gonna be that simple  
No, I can't spell it out for you_

_If you just realize what I just realized  
Then we'd be perfect for each other and we'll never find another  
Just realize what I just realized  
We'd never have to wonder if we missed out on each other now_

_Take time to realize, oh, oh, I'm on your side  
Didn't I, didn't I tell you  
Take time to realize, this all can pass you by  
Didn't I tell you_

_But I can't spell it out for you  
No, it's never gonna be that simple  
No, I can't spell it out for you_

_If you just realize what I just realized  
Then we'd be perfect for each other and we'll never find another  
Just realize what I just realized  
We'd never have to wonder if we missed out on each other_

_But, it's not all the same, no, it's never the same  
If you don't feel it to, if you meet me half way  
If you would meet me half way  
It could be the same for you_

_If you just realize what I just realized  
Then we'd be perfect for each other and we'll never find another  
Just realize what I just realized  
We'd never have to wonder_

_Just realize what I just realized  
If you just realize what I just realized  
Ooh, ooh_

_Missed out on each other now  
Missed out on each other now, yeah  
Realize, realize, realize, realize, oh_

_**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Thank you…**_


	10. You've done it again

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!! Read my other story as well..Thank you!**

**BPOV**

Why? I thought all my feelings for him were gone by now, but I guess I'm wrong.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Alice gently tapped me on the back. I turned around and she immediately hugged me.

"I…thought…I'm…strong enough," I managed in between my sobs.

"What do you see in him anyways?" Alice said. I ignored her and cried on her shoulders for who knows how long. We have a volleyball game today in another school. When I found out that we were going to share a bus with the boys, I was worried. But I figured if I wanted to find out if he still cares, this was the time to do it.

I took a deep breath and got on the bus; it was definitely very packed. I walked up to Edward.

"Can I sit there?" I asked shyly, my heart was pounding, I wonder if he could hear it.

"Why can't you sit with your team?" Edward said. My heart shattered into a million pieces, I couldn't move, I just stood there staring at him.

"Hey! There you are Bella!" Before I knew it, I was picked up by Emmett and carried to the back of the bus. I can't believe I'm saying this but Emmett is a life-saver. For the whole bus ride, I was very quiet but no one seems to notice it except for Cedric. He must have seen what happened. Cedric kindly offered me his hand and I took it.

"ooooo….Cedric and Bella are holding hands!" Emmett shouted out and whistled. We immediately let go.

**Cedric's POV**

After Emmett screamed out, Bella let go of my hand immediately. I knew Emmett was out to get us embarrassed, he knew me and Bella were just friends. But I also had to thank him because just at the corner of my eye, I saw Edward flinch just slightly. That means he still cared even thought he didn't let Bella sit next to him. Maybe, Edward has decided.

**BPOV**

The night, when nothing mattered. I flinched slightly remembering Edward had the same thought. I was lying down, facing the sky filled with stars.

"OW! What was that for you ass…" I screamed as someone kicked me.

"Hey!! You're the one who is laying on the ground…IN THE DARK. I'm sorry I don't have owl eyes…Oh..Bella." I looked up and saw Edward. My heart literally froze. His features are so mesmerizing; I would never get tired looking at his face every day.

"I appreciate looking at the stars." I said.

"Well congratulations on the game today, heard you guys won." Edward said, expressionless. What's up with him? I thought he hated me since he 'rejected' me…

"Um..yea. We are pro I guess." I said proudly.

"Girls? Pro? Nah…Boys can be pro." Edward said with more expression.

"Are you being sexist?" I asked him.

"No, just stating the truth." Edward said cheekily.

"Fine…Me, you basketball court now!" I said as I sped off towards the court.

We started playing but soon, Edward went off the rules and wouldn't give me the ball. We played around for a little while but we got tired and lied down on the floor.

"So I heard you like Cedric…" Edward said awkwardly.

"No, we're just friends." I said strictly.

"Sure…who do you like?" Edward asked. What was this? I barely talk to him and suddenly he wants to know. No way was I going to tell him.

"I'm not telling you." Edward got up and started walking away.

"Why do you always do this? You always expect me to tell you things but you never answer my questions." I said, getting frustrated again.

"Bella, you don't understand." He turned around and stood there facing me. "Leave me alone."

"Why do you have to be so mean to me? What have I ever done to you? What do you have against me?" I screamed while crying.

"I have nothing against you!" Edward said.

"You ignore me on msn, avoid me in hallways…."

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Edward screamed.

"I…I HATE YOU EDWARD CULLEN!" I screamed and stomped off.

"Bella! I'm sorry…Please! Please come back…"

He did it again…Edward Cullen, this is the final straw.

**EPOV**

What the hell did I just do? What's wrong with me?

Bella…please. Please try to understand how hard it is.

_Song for the chapter:_

_Da da da da, da da da da  
Da da da, da da  
Da da da, da da_

I don't know if I can yell any louder  
How many time I've kicked you outta here?  
Or said something insulting?  
Da da da, da da

I can be so mean when I wanna be  
I am capable of really anything  
I can cut you into pieces  
But my heart is broken  
Da da da, da da

Please don't leave me  
Please don't leave me  
I always say how I don't need you  
But it's always gonna come right back to this  
Please, don't leave me

How did I become so obnoxious?  
What is it with you that makes me act like this?  
I've never been this nasty  
Da da da, da da

Can't you tell that this is all just a contest?  
The one that wins will be the one that hits the hardest  
But baby I don't mean it  
I mean it, I promise  
Da da da, da da

Please don't leave me  
Oh please don't leave me  
I always say how I don't need you  
But it's always gonna come right back to this  
Please, don't leave me

I forgot to say out loud how beautiful you really are to me  
I cannot be without, you're my perfect little punching bag  
And I need you, I'm sorry  
Da da da, da da

Da da da da, da da da da  
Da da da, da da  
Please, please don't leave me  
(Da da da, da da)

Baby please don't leave me  
(Da da da, da da)  
No, don't leave me  
Please don't leave me no no no

You say I don't need you  
But it's always gonna come right back  
It's gonna come right back to this  
Please, don't leave me

Please don't leave me, oh no no no.  
I always say how I don't need you  
But it's always gonna come right back to this

Please don't leave me  
Baby, please, please don't leave me

**PLEASE REVIEW!! Read my other story as well…Thank you!**


	11. Never the only one suffering

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!! Read my other story as well. Thanks!**

_Untouchable like  
A distant diamond sky  
Mmm  
I'm reaching out  
And I just  
Can't tell you why  
I'm caught up in you  
I'm caught up in you_

_Untouchable burning  
Brighter than the sun  
And when you're close  
I feel like coming undone_

_In the middle of the night  
When I'm in this dream  
It's like  
A million little stars  
Spelling out your name  
You gotta come on, come on  
Say that we'll be together  
Come on, come on  
Little taste of heaven_

_It's half full  
And I won't wait here  
All day  
I know you're saying  
That you'd be here  
Anyway_

_But you're  
Untouchable burning  
Brighter than the sun  
Now that you're close  
I feel like coming undone_

_In the middle of the night  
When I'm in this dream  
It's like  
A million little stars  
Spelling out your name  
You gotta, come on, come on  
Say that we'll be together  
Come on, come on_

_Oh  
In the middle of the night  
We could form this dream  
I wanna feel you  
By my side  
Standing next to me  
You gotta, come on, come on  
Say that we'll be together  
Come on, come on  
Little taste of heaven_

_Oh, oh  
Oh, oh  
I'm caught  
Up in you  
Oh, oh  
Oh, oh  
Oh, oh_

_Untouchable burning  
Brighter than the sun  
And when you're close  
I feel like coming undone_

_In the middle of the night  
When I'm in this dream  
It's like  
A million little stars  
Spelling out your name  
You gotta come on, come on  
Say that we'll be together  
Come on, come on  
Oh, ohwa, oh_

_In the middle of the night  
When I'm in this dream  
It's like  
A million little stars  
Spelling out your name  
You gotta, come on, come on  
Say that we'll be together  
Come on, come on  
Little taste of heaven_

**BPOV**

Sometimes I wonder if my IPod is a mind reader. It always plays the perfect song, at the perfect time.

Edward Cullen, you're untouchable. Wasn't taking my heart away enough? But why did you take my heaven as well? Please, all I want to hear you say is we'll be together, that's all I need right now. But I can't wait here all day.

Edward please, PLEASE let the pain stop.

"Bella! I went to your dorm but Alice said you're outside. I've been trying to find you… Bella, what's wrong?" Cedric came running down the hallway.

"NOTHING! I don't know…me…him. Everything! He just screws things up so badly!" I screamed. I can't control myself, and I felt bad for Cedric. But I guess Cedric is also a mind reader as well, he opened his arms and I crashed into them.

"Let's go outside, we don't wanna wake anyone up." Cedric whispered gently and carried me outside. I don't know how long I cried on Cedric's shoulder but it seemed like centuries. Eventually I stopped sobbing and Cedric wiped the tears off my face.

"Oh Bella! Honey!" I turned around and saw Alice running out in her bunny slippers and her hair all messed up. Cedric tried to hide his laughs, but it didn't work.

"I didn't realize there was a storm Alice." Cedric managed through his laughs.

"Haha very funny Drix." Alice said with a lot of sarcasm. "I got your call. Besides, I would only do this for Bella. I hope all the hot guys are asleep. Especially Jasper. He is asleep right?" Alice said worriedly. Typical Alice.

"Of course. Can I take a picture? This is priceless!" Cedric said.

Alice ignored him and gave me a hug. "Is it him again, Bella?" I nodded. Cedric immediately stopped laughing and put his arms around my shoulder.

"We're here for you Bella, forever." Cedric re-assured me.

"I swear, how can you and Jerkdward Cullen be related?" Alice said.

"Well, what can I do? Can't choose my family." Cedric sighed. We burst out laughing for quite a while.

I love them, Cedric and Alice. They are like the perfect night, being with them means nothing mattered.

**EPOV**

It seemed like the world around me just stopped, froze. I didn't know how long I stood there for before I started punching the fence. The pain physically caused was nothing compared to the pain mentally caused.

"Hey! You over there! Trying to kill yourself?" I turned around towards the voice. "Oh it's you Cullen." Of course, it's you Jacob.

"What? Fed up there are no more girls to date?" Jacob said. He didn't realize this is not funny, at all. Something about Jacob always annoyed me, and I bet he returns the same feelings. I think it's the fact that he has always made me jealous by being close to Bella, physically and mentally.

"Whoa, calm down man. Geez, can't take a joke?" Jacob said once he saw my furious face.

"God damn it. Just leave me alone will you?" I said.

"Someone's in a bad mood." Jacob said. But he didn't leave me alone, he just stood there staring at my back. This is awkward, I never expected to have a conversation with Jacob.

"Look, I'm sorry for trying to make you jealous about Bella." Jacob said apologetically.

"Yea, whatever." I muttered.

"Dude you really care about Bella don't you?" Jacob asked. I figured it was a rhetorical question so I didn't answer. "Why don't you just ask her out?"

"It's not that simple Jacob. Bella is…in a way fragile. I can't trust myself." I feel so disappointed in myself. "I can't bring myself to hurt her, but I already did."

"Dude, this is messed up. Unless you love her…" Jacob said.

"I do not love her!!! It's just…" I couldn't find a word to say.

"Just what? Yea yea…the truth is always hard to face but I don't blame you. One thing, I don't think the whole making you jealous thing should affect you that much Cullen." Jacob said.

"What do you mean it shouldn't affect me? It's hell Jacob. You can talk to her whenever you want, wherever you want and she's always happy around you. What are you? Blind?" I said furiously.

"Yea, too bad her heart is stolen." Jacob sighed.

"What do you mean?" I said, curiosity filled me.

"Ha, and you call me blind? Uh whatever, need to catch up on some sleep. Cya tomorrow dude." Jacob said and ran back towards the dorm. What does he mean her heart is stolen? And I'm not blind…

_*Next morning at school hallway*_

**Jacob's POV**

I shouldn't have told Edward yesterday. But I think he deserves to know. Poor guy, for once I feel bad for him.

"Hey, watch it! Edward!" Emmett's voice boomed down the hallway. Uh oh, this is bad, Emmett's there, along with Edward and Bella, and Alice and Cedric… I ran up towards them. I saw Bella staring at Edward, tears about to fill up again and I knew Cedric is going to react, fast.

"Get out of here Edward." Cedric said furiously. "You've done enough." Everyone seemed to understand except for Emmett. Poor Emmett, he has no idea what's going on.

"Hey Jacob. Perfect timing, get this guy out of here." Alice said.

"What guy? Edward deserves to be here." I said sternly. Everyone was shocked, including Edward. Even I am; everyone knew I didn't like Edward but I felt bad for him.

"Jake, what happened to you?" Bella stared at me, worried.

"I'm sorry, but you're not the only one who's suffering Bella." I could feel Edward leaving my side but Cedric, Bella, Alice and I just stared at each other.

"Well that was awkward. Did you guys notice Edward's hand? The bandage was full of blood. Ew…." Emmett said clueless. But I needed to thank him.

"See what I mean? You're not always the only one suffering." I said and left the group. I saw Bella flinched.

Well, that went well, right?

**PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you!**


	12. Song list for chapters HELP NEEDED!

**Hey, please read and review! Thank you soo much! The feedback has been great as well!!!**

**Here are the songs I used in these eleven chapters:**

**Chapter 4: ** Lost and Found- Alyson Stoner

**Chapter 6:** Bleeding Love- Leona Lewis

**Chapter 8: **You and Me- Lifehouse

**Chapter 9: **Realize- Colbie Caillat

**Chapter 10: **Please Don't Leave Me- Pink

**Chapter 11: **Untouchable- Taylor Swift

**If you haven't realize, I usually base my chapters around a quote or song that inspires me to write it. I want to hear your opinions of song that you want me to use or quotes.**

**So PLEASE, tell me the song or quote you want my future chapters to be based around. Just click the review button and tell me the name of the song and the artist as well. Thank you!**

**Thank you sooo much for the support! **


	13. Please Be Mine

**Hey you guys! Thanks so much to the people who reviewed! And also, I still need more recommendations of songs!**

**EPOV**

"Hey Jake, wait up!" I ran up to him while everyone looked shocked. Yes, I know, no one would ever think that Jacob and I would become friends but after today, I owed him one.

"Thanks, for um…today." I said awkwardly, "I owe you one."

"You know what? If you're not tired of this, I am. Why can't you just face the truth that you like Bella? Fine, if you do feel like you honestly owe me, tell her you like her Edward." Jacob suddenly burst out. I didn't expect this, I had no idea how to react; I just stood there, stunned.

**BPOV**

Today was just strange. Alice stayed up all night watching me, well staring at me.

"What?!" I finally said.

"Nothing… You going for a jog tonight?" Alice asked. When did Alice start to worry about burning calories, especially burning my calories?

"Yes, I am." I didn't know what I was expected to say…

"Well, that's good. I went and got you an outfit so you can run in style! Come on, we don't have much time!" Before I knew what was happening, I was shoved in a chair. After several minutes, I looked at myself. The outfit was very casual but unique at the same time. My hair was sexily tied up… What's up with Alice?!

"Have fun, my darling." Alice said, almost wickedly, winked at me, and then shoved me out the door. I was wrong, today wasn't strange, Alice was.

**Alice's POV**

_Fabulous, I'm so fabulous…._ I love this song! Ooo, I hear someone whispering, that means GOSSIP!

"I'm glad you finally woke up Edward." Cedric said proudly and patted Edward on the shoulder. Oh, it's them.

"What, he realized his feelings for Bella?" I sneaked up behind them and said sarcastically.

"Hey, Alice." Edward said, I could tell he was very uncomfortable.

"Alice, just the person we need." Cedric said, smirking.

"Ok, what do you want?" I sighed.

"I want Bella." Edward said sternly. I stared at Edward in amazement; guess there is more to him than being a jerk.

"Well, I suppose I could do something about that…" I said proudly.

**EPOV**

Where is Bella? Alice told me she was going to be here around 10pm, but it's already 10.20!

_She's coming. Screw it up, Jerkward=dead._

Wow Alice, so much for a supporting text. Suddenly, I heard footsteps. I can hear my heart beating faster as she approaches. I start to walk towards her, she looked amazing…

"Edward…What are you doing here?" Bella asked, almost looking scared.

"Please, listen to me." I pulled out my guitar and started singing:

_They come and go but they don't know  
That you are my beautiful  
I try to come closer with you  
But they all say we won't make it through_

But I'll be there forever  
You will see that it's better  
All our hopes and our dreams will come true  
I will not disappoint you  
I'll be right there for you 'til the end  
The end of time  
Please be mine

I'm in and out of love with you  
Trying to find if it's really true  
oh no no no no  
How can I prove my love  
If they all think I'm not good enough

But I'll be there forever  
You will see that it's better  
All our hopes and our dreams will come true  
I will not disappoint you  
I will be right there for you 'til the end  
The end of time  
Please be mine

I can't stop the rain from falling  
Can't stop my heart from calling you  
It's calling you  
I can't stop the rain from falling  
Can't stop my heart from calling you  
It's calling you  
I can't stop the rain from falling  
Can't stop my heart from calling you  
It's calling you

But I'll be there forever  
You will see that it's better  
All our hopes and our dreams will come true  
I will not disappoint you  
I will be right there for you 'til the end  
The end of time  
Please be mine

Bella was crying. Uh oh, did I do something wrong?

"Bella, please be mine." I kneeled down and looked into her beautiful eyes. The next second, her lips were touching mine. The kiss was amazing, it was very sweet. It was almost like her lips was the melody, and mine was the accompaniment.

"Promise me something, Edward." Bella finally said.

"What?"

"Don't leave me." Bella whispered. I looked deeply into her eyes and said:

"Where else am I gunna go?"

**PLEASE review!! Thank you!**


	14. Today was a fairytale

**Sorry that I haven't been updating lately! But now it will be more often since summer has started! HURRAY!**

**BPOV**

Today I woke up, feeling… miraculous. I reached for the alarm clock and noticed it was only 7; that leaves me half an hour 'til our daily breakfast. I opened up my wardrobe and immediately panicked. What am I going to wear? It's the first day Edward and I start dating, I have to make a good impression!

"Looking for something to wear?"

"AHHH!" I turned around and saw Alice laughing at me.

"When was the last time I saw you shuffling through your wardrobe looking for something to wear? Oh wait. That never happened." Alice said sarcastically," Does Edward have something to do with this?" She continued, looking suspicious.

"Whatever Alice. You nearly scared the hell out of me, one more of this and I might just get a heart attack." Just at that split second, the lights went off.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" we both yelled at the top of our lungs. Rosalie came barging in, looking worried.

"What happened? It's 'Save the Electricity Day', remember?" Rosalie said. I turned around and looked at Alice, and we both burst out laughing.

**EPOV**

Just before I had the strength to open my eyes after that eventful night, I heard a girl scream in our dorm. Wait, why is a girl in our dorm?

"AHHHHHHHHH! He's here!" The screaming pierced my ears so hard that I had to cover them up with my hands.

"EMMETT! Stop screaming! It's 'Save the Electricity Day', remember?" Jasper said calmly. Oh, that was Emmett, not a girl. I should be glad I didn't say it out loud.

"You should stop watching horror movies if you are going to apply them in your daily lives, Emmett." Cedric said, as he came out of the bathroom.

I turned and saw the expression on Emmett's face, it was priceless. He looked, extremely funny. I lied back down and suddenly thought about Ann back home. What was I going to tell her? _'It's not you, it's just me.'_ Wasn't going to do it. It's the worst break-up excuse ever. Ugh, I'll deal with this later.

"Psst… Jasper!" I whispered. Jasper turned around slowly, looks like he's still half-asleep.

"What's up man?" Jasper said.

"Where did you take Alice out on your first date?" I asked. Unfortunately, Cedric heard.

"Ha, his first date with Alice was a total disaster. In fact, one of the most memorable events that happened in this school. He finally got the courage to ask Alice out and when Alice saw him, she started criticizing his horrible sense of fashion at the first sight in front of everyone in the park that day. Sigh…good times." Cedric laughed. Jasper immediately lifted his head and threw a pillow in Cedric's direction. I thought he was getting up, but he slumped back down into his blanket.

"Why are you asking?" Cedric said, suspiciously.

"I was going to take… a girl out for a date tonight, but since there's no electricity, there's nothing much to do." I said, sadly.

"Edward, no offence, but don't you normally take those girls out to like, McDonalds or something? Since when did you care about making an impression?" Emmett looked at me, suspicious as well.

"Since I started dating Bella." I muttered under my breath but I guess they heard it. Immediately, Jasper's head shot up and Emmett's eyes opened wide.

"Congratulations Edward!" Jasper said happily. I turned and saw Cedric, he was happy, but also sad….?

"Yea, congratulations, bro." Cedric mumbled. What's gotten into him? I didn't have time since I felt the impact of something on my head and fell down.

"Are you saying you don't know what to do with Bella on your first date?" Emmett growled. I looked down and saw that Emmett had thrown a football at my head.

"Um… should I know?" I said, scared.

"Well, of course! She's the most easy-going girl in the school! She does everything!" Emmett said like it's a matter of fact. But he was right….

_*In the evening*_

**BPOV**

I was walking as fast as I can towards the gymnasium once I got Edward's text. He said he needed to see me immediately. I was worried since I didn't see him today at school. But when I reached there, all I can see was a sea full of candles. It was a breath-taking sight.

"Edward?" I said hesitatingly. Nervously, I looked around and I saw him standing there. This sight was even more breath-taking. Edward's hair was messily ruffled but cute, and his smile just warmed my heart.

"Had to skip school today so I can prepare for our special, first date." Edward said, smiling.

"Edward, you didn't have to! This is amazing…" I said, looking around. I was afraid to look in his eyes because I knew I was going to get lost in them.

"I wanted to. Besides, first dates are important. We can do anything we want! Play volleyball, basketball, run around…." Edward listed on and on.

"Okay, Edward. By the time you finish your list, I'll be asleep." I laughed. He took a step forward and kissed me gently on my forehead.

"But I figured we can start off the night with a dance." Edward bowed and offered me his hand.

I looked at him, then his hand, and took it. Because I knew, being with him was where I should be.

_Quote for the chapter: Can you feel this magic in the air? Must have been the way you kissed me. Fell in love when I saw you standing there, must have been the way. __**Today was a fairytale.**__"_

**PLEASE read and review!**


	15. Useless worries

**Thank you soo much for the feedback and support! Please can you share how your favorite date was with me, and I might be able to put it in the story! Or even just a quote! Thank you!**

**BPOV**

I couldn't believe this is all happening; I would convince myself that it was all a joke. But I have to admit, yesterday was just… a fairytale. I was so excited seeing Edward today in class since it would be the first day we go to school, as a couple. I smiled at that thought. The doors of the main entrance seemed so light but suddenly something caught my eye. I stood there, frozen, when I saw Jessica against Edward, on his locker. I knew it, this was all a horrible joke.

"Eddie, why did you ignore my calls and texts?" Jessica said while running her fingers up and down Edward's arm. I flinched slightly since I could hear her slutty voice all the way down the school corridor. I could tell everyone was staring at them when I suddenly felt a pang on my shoulder.

"I'm so sorry! Sorry!" I turned around and saw a girl from my Biology class nervously picking up her books, and then scurrying away before I could say anything.

"Bella!" I lifted my head and saw that Edward pushed away Jessica. I turned and started to walk away as I knew, this was just a joke. People like him just don't belong with people like me. _Be strong Bella_, luckily I haven't let down the entrance towards my heart.

"Bella, wait up!" Edward grabbed my arm and spun me around.

"What?" I said, without meeting his eyes.

"It's not what it looked like! I guess people didn't hear that you, Bella Swan, is my girlfriend." He smiled at that, and I blushed. _Control yourself, Bella. Ugh, screw it._ I hugged him, forgetting the worries that I had.

"But, just to make sure this doesn't happen again…" Edward said, with a glimpse of evilness in his eyes. "EVERYONE LISTEN UP! BELLA SWAN IS OFFICIALLY MINE!" His voice echoed down the hallway, as I felt my cheeks going red. I heard several whistles, and awes, and even some people going 'dang'.

"What was that for Edward?" I whispered, trying to sound harsh but obviously, I couldn't cover the blush on my face.

"Didn't know I had that much of an effect on you, Bella Swan." Edward smirked. Oh, he wasn't going to get away with this. I leaned in towards him, my lips almost touching his. I heard him catch his breath and I knew, I caught Edward off-guard.

I whispered in his ear," Same to you, Cullen," and walked away, happy with my achievement.

**Alice's POV**

"Bella, are you okay?" I waved my hands in front of her over and over, but still no reaction. I gave up and started tickling her.

"Hehee…" Bella laughed.

"Ms. Swan, did you want to share with the class about what's so funny?" turned around and looked strictly at Bella.

"Um.. No thanks." Bella said shyly before the teacher turned around and continued writing on the board.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I turned around and whispered in her ear. I saw Bella scribbling something down in her notebook, so I waited.

_**Dis morning saw Ed and Jessica in hall. Not very gd sight.**_

Stupid Edward, he really needs to blow off all the girls he 'dated' so Bella doesn't get insecure with him. I replied:

_**Dunt worry bout it, probably jess dint get msg dat bella is edward's babe yet:P**_

I saw her smile in the corner of my eye; I'm glad Bella's happy now, I hope it stays that way.

**BPOV**

"OK, good training today. Now, it's time to PARTAY!" Coach Thompson blew the whistle. Everyone was busy leaving the gym, ignoring coach. Poor her…

"Good practice today, Bella. You're really good." Angela smiled at me and said. Before I had the chance to reply, I felt someone's presence behind me.

"Superb." The velvet voice whispered.

Angela laughed and said, "I guess I'll leave you two lovebirds to compliment each other. See ya Bella."

I felt hands wrap around my waist and said," This isn't a polite way to greet people you know." Edward suddenly released his hands and started apologizing. I laughed, and laughed until Edward finally realized I was joking.

I looked around the gym, realizing everyone had already left. Edward realized it as well, and evilness crossed his face. Before I could warn him, he lifted me up and started heading towards the gym exit.

"EDWARD!" I screamed while laughing. Suddenly, I started falling backwards as I felt an impact on the right side of my body. Then, I realized that we had crashed into the gym door.

"Well, that didn't go smoothly." Edward joked and we burst out laughing. I turned around until I was facing Edward's face, and we spent a moment looking into each other's eyes.

"Bella…" He locked my fringe behind my ear and I thought we were going to kiss. Suddenly, he showed me a poster and said," Would you like to go to the Valentine's Day dance with me?" I caught my breath as I looked at the angel in front of me. I was opening my mouth to reply before we were interrupted.

"Woah, what's going on in here?" I turned around and saw Cedric, stunned. Before either one of us had the chance to reply, Cedric immediately said," Never mind, I don't want to know. But please keep it PG-13 in here." And with that, Edward and I continued laughing, leaving a lost Cedric standing there.

_Quote: All I want to do is be with you. There's nothing we can do, just wanna be with you._

**PLEASE review! Tell me if you want another chapter of their fairytale, or something bad happens in the next chapter! And also don't forget, share a memory of your favorite date/dance!**


	16. Valentines Dance

**PLEASE REVIEW PEOPLE! I NEEDA KNOW IF SOMETHING BAD SHOULD HAPPEN OR THEY CONTINUE THEIR FAIRYTALE! PLS SHARE YOUR FAVOURITE DATE/PROM EXPERIENCES AS WELL, 'CAUSE I NEED SOME FOR THE FUTURE CHAPTERS! THANK YOU!**

**Edward's POV**

These few weeks have been the best time of my life, I can't believe she's mine. But, something keeps bothering me. Probably the fact that I haven't told Jess about Bella. Jess is a really great person to be honest, we've been through a lot of ups and downs, dated before I left my old school and before she dumped me for another guy. I haven't been talking to her much lately so I guess she forgot about me. Whatever, I am definitely looking forward to the Valentines Dance.

**Bella's POV**

"BELLA! WHAT ARE YOU PLANNING TO WEAR TONIGHT?" Alice shouted from the shower room. I swear, that girl has spent hours conditioning her hair!

"I don't know! I'll probably dig out a dress later on." I said quietly, while looking out at the window.

"Think she's gunna let you do that?" Rosalie asked.

"I think that was a rhetorical question." I answered. Rosalie and I looked at each other and started laughing.

After a minute of silence, Rosalie broke it. "Bella, I don't mean to be rude or anything, but you seem pretty serious with Edward."

"Is that suppose to be a good or bad thing?" I asked, getting interested in this conversation.

"I don't know. I mean I don't feel so… safe about Edward." Rosalie hesitated.

"Rose, trust me, it's different with him."

"I know babe. But last time you said that…." Rosalie said worriedly.

"Trust me." I said sternly, hoping she would understand.

**Edward's POV**

The gym was…different. Heart cut-outs were stuck on the walls and there was even a heart-shaped piñata in the middle of the dance floor. Cupids were hanging on the ceilings too.

"Hey, seems like the decorations catches your attention better than I do." I turned around and saw Bella standing there, my jaw dropped open.

"I know, it's not what I would've worn but Alice…" Bella said shyly.

"Well it's ok. I think I can cope with it." I said, just to annoy her.

"Well I think I can live with this for one night," she said, pointing at me. I laughed and pulled her onto the dance floor, and the world around me disappeared.

After a few songs, Bella decided she wanted to cool down for a minute and went looking for the others to see what they were doing. I started heading for the drinks section.

"Hey sexy, looking for someone?" I heard a voice behind me. I ignored it, since it wasn't Bella's voice, so I guessed it wasn't to me before I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"What? So now you're giving me the silent treatment huh?" I turned around and saw Jess standing there in a gorgeous purple gown. I must've looked surprised because she coughed out a laugh.

"I know, it was a last minute decision and I thought why don't I give you a surprise on this very special occasion?" Jess said. A few seconds of silence must've passed by before Jess continued," Well, this isn't exactly the kind of welcome I was looking forward to." _Of course, because you DUMPED me._

I swallowed the thought and said," Oh, I was acting."

"Of course you were hon. Gimme a hug." Then Jess threw her arms around me. I stood there awkwardly and decided to hug her back, I felt all the old memories flashing through my mind.

**Bella's POV**

"Hey sis." Emmett said as I joined them.

"Nice." I pointed at his suit.

"Of course! Gotta look good for my girl." He looked at Rosalie and Rosalie looked at him admiringly.

"Ew, I was hoping not to have to puke tonight." I wriggled uncomfortably.

"So where's Edward?" Cedric asked.

"Oh, I left him on the other side of the room to get drinks for us." I said casually.

"Last time you had Swedish over there buying you things, now you have Edward here getting you drinks. What's next?" Jasper joked.

"Har-dee-har-har." I used my sarcastic tone.

"Oh, can't a girl take a joke?" Jasper imitated my sarcastic tone. Before I could answer, someone spoke behind me.

"Any girl can. Just not this one." I recognized this voice, as I have heard it a thousand times before.

"Hey Jake." I turned, and stood up to face him.

"The name is JACOB. You make me sound like a kid!" Jacob moaned.

"So are you saying that you're a man?" I questioned, with several people snickering behind me.

"Oh gimme a break Bella. Do you always have to question my maturity?" Jacob said, while I laughed at him.

"Ignoring that. Would you care to dance with me?" Jacob asked, suddenly serious.

"Well of course." I curtsied sarcastically and took his hand. "EXCUSIIEEE-MUA LADIES & GENTLEMEN!" I said to my 'family' and turned to follow Jacob.

Just as I spun around, I saw Edward and another girl talking. I didn't recognized that face so I reckon she wasn't from this school. _Oh stop it Bella, you're worrying too much._ But just as I decided to trust Edward and turn away, they hugged. And it wasn't just a friendly hug, she practically threw herself on him and he wrapped his hands around her waist.

"Bella, you okay?" Jacob turned around, looking worried, just as a couple entered the dance floor and blocked our view of Edward and the…girl.

"Umm… I'm fine. So, dance?" I faked a smile hoping Jacob would believe it.

"I can tell when you're lying Bella. But since tonight you decided to join me, as my girl companion, I shall question no further." He took my hand and pulled me into a circle of people.

_Quote for the chapter: Why are my thoughts spinning around when my heart has settled itself?_

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! AND PLEASE HELP ME WITH THE REQUESTS I MADE! I REALLY NEED YOUR HELP!**


	17. Strike one: Grow up

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! THANK YOU! :D**

"Jake, stop it!" I screamed on the dance floor as Jacob started tickling me instead of dancing. Luckily, no one nearby could hear my voice since it was covered by the loud booming music. I tried to escape by squirming through the crowd but Jacob caught up from behind and squeezed me in his arms.

"No one shall escape from the master of tickling!" Jacob said in a very deep voice which caused me to laugh while he picked me up the floor.

"Bella." Jacob spun me around to see who said my name. But of course, I knew that voice. It was Edward.

"Looks like you guys had fun while I'm gone." Edward said in a very jealous tone. Jacob immediately released his grasp on me, as he realized what was going on. But Edward has no reason to be jealous, he was the one hugging another girl!

"Of course, looks like you're having fun by the drink section too." I said, staring into his eyes. We stood like this for a few tense minutes when Jacob interrupted.

"Uh, should I leave?" Jacob said awkwardly, but I knew he was just trying to cool us off by interrupting.

"I think it'll be best…" Edward started.

"If you stay with me for the rest of the night." I looked at Jacob. He seemed to understand as he started leading me away.

"Eddie! Introduce me to your friends!" I heard a girl voice approaching us and felt a hand on my wrist.

**EPOV**

I wasn't jealous or anything, but this was THE Valentine Dance and of course MY girlfriend should be keeping herself off other guys. But just as I was about to remind her of that fact, I felt a hand on mine.

"Eddie! Introduce me to your friends!" Jess said and grabbed Bella's hand to stop her from leaving.

Bella spun around with a confused look, while Jess introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm Jess, Edward's girlfriend." Whoa, girlfriend? I thought we broke up! But for some apparent reason, I held back on disagreeing with that statement. I didn't know why.

Bella looked at her, and then stared into my eyes. I could see that she was hurt already. Pay back time.

"Girlfriend?" Jacob broke the tension, once again while Jess just stood there and smiled.

"And you guys are?" She asked.

"I'm mad. Extremely mad." Jacob spat at Edward as his grip on my hand tightened. Jess looked at me, expecting me to introduce myself.

"I'm Bella," I said looking down at my feet, "Edward's g-, Edward's friend." I managed to say that while holding back my anger, or tears?

**Cedric's POV**

I was sitting with Emmett and Jasper when both of them suddenly stood up, looking in the same direction.

"Guys, what's going on?" I asked, curious.

"Who is that girl hugging Edward?" Jasper spoke.

"Don't tell me you don't recognize Bella." I laughed.

"I'm pretty sure it's not Bella." Emmett said with certainty in his voice.

"Let me see." I saw the girl they were talking about, and I knew who it was. It was Jess, Edward's ex-girlfriend, the girl who Edward had a crush on since kindergarten and dated through middle school.

"Let's go drag her off Edward." Emmett suggested. I knew his temper was rising as it wasn't Bella who was all over Edward.

"Guys, chill out." I pushed them down on a chair, "It's just an old friend of Edward's." I didn't want to get Bella's attention. They haven't met firsthand yet, so nothing bad should happen. :

But a few minutes later, Jess came up from behind Edward, interrupting his conversation with Bella. Uh-oh…

"Should we be worried?" Jasper asked.

"Judging by the look on Bella's face, I think we should." Emmett said.

"Stay here," I said without looking at them and left the table, towards them.

"I'm Bella," I said looking down at my feet, "Edward's g-, Edward's friend." I heard Bella said as I was approaching. Luckily, Jacob was there to hold her.

"Cedric!" Jess shouted as she saw me approaching.

"Hi Jess," I said while Bella turned around to look at me, pleading me to save her. "Hi Bells," I looked at Bella and kissed her on the cheek while staring furiously at Edward. I saw him flinch, and I was happy.

"It's going to be okay." I whispered into Bella's ear, and she nodded. A few people were starting to look our way, and whispering was heard. Just as I was about to say something, someone spoke loudly behind me.

"What are you guys looking at?" Emmett shouted, and people immediately turned away. God bless Emmett.

"And you are?" Jess spoke.

"Who are you?" Emmett spat back at her. I laughed at Emmett's lack of notice for the tension in between the conversation, as he looked at me and said," She's mine to protect too."

I guess Bella heard that because she smiled but I could see that she couldn't hold on much longer. Jacob noticed too, since he started glancing at her, then me. But just as I was about to make up and excuse to leave, Emmett spoke.

"Bah-bye." He said childishly and carried Bella away. Ha-ha, sometimes, it's easier to have a childish one around. Jacob started leaving, but I wasn't done yet."

"Strike. One." Jasper suddenly spoke from behind me. I turned around and he said, "She's not only Alice's best friend, but my sister too." I looked at him and nodded with thanks.

"Grow up." I spat at Edward and left with Jasper.

**EPOV**

I've hurt Bella, again. Why couldn't I speak up? I stood there blankly, watching her leave. A pain I never knew rushed through my blood and straight into my heart. I just wanted to make her jealous, but things got out of hand!

"What's gotten into them?" Jess asked, looking at me confused.

_Quote for the chapter: When the past offers another chance, should you try to redo it or stay in the present?_

My opinion: Stay.

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	18. Temporary

**BPOV**

I don't understand. When everything seems so perfect, why does something just have to come and ruin it? I couldn't say I was surprised, I expected Edward to find someone better then leave me. But somehow, although how much preparation my heart made, I couldn't bring myself to face reality now.

'Bella, are you okay?' Emmett was the only one who had courage to break the silent. It wasn't like I was crying my heart out, I just didn't know what to do. Sitting there, staring into space was probably the best thing to do right now.

'I'm fine. Some things just aren't meant to be.' I said, expressionless. I didn't want to sound cold, but I couldn't feel anything.

'Bella, some guys just don't deserve you.' I didn't know when Alice arrived, but I wasn't bothered to make an effort to look around. I couldn't feel—anything.

'I think we should leave Bella alone.' Rosalie suggested. _Thank you Rose, _I secretly said in my heart. I nodded in her direction, and she came up to give me a kiss.

'We love you forever, Bells.'

When everyone started to leave, I grabbed Cedric's hand. I looked up and said, 'Please, stay.' He nodded understandingly and immediately sat back down beside me.

I lay down on his lap and just closed my eyes. For the whole night, this was the only time I felt secure, safe, like home. Cedric didn't seem to mind the silence, that's why I love him. He knows me so well.

'Why?' I asked, whispering silently.

'I don't know Bella. I really don't. None of us do in fact.' He paused, then continued, 'Do you?'

'No. But I wish I did,' I replied after a few seconds. Both of us sat there, and just stared into darkness.

'Bella. Let's just leave for a while.' Cedric suddenly suggested.

I looked up into his eyes. 'Really? Are we allowed?'

'Bella, a long weekend is coming up. Why don't we go then? Besides, I need a get away as well after a rough relationship with Tanya.' Cedric sighed.

'I'm sorry. Why didn't you tell me?' I asked, surprised that he didn't come to me during his time of need.

'You had enough things on your mind,' was all he answered.

'You know I love you Cedric.' I said quietly and closed my eyelids.

'I love you too, Bella.' That's when the darkness took over.

**Cedric's POV**

That guy, there was probably nothing left to say to him. I warned him, he didn't listen. After I carried Bella into her room, I was suddenly rushing back to my dorm. I knew what I was going to do; Edward is going to have a hard time.

'EDWARD CULLEN!' I screamed once I entered the doorway.

'IS DEAD.' I looked around searching for the sight of him, but there wasn't any. I saw Emmett grin.

'What do you mean he's dead?' I asked Emmett, but he just sat there and smiled.

'Emmett here, decided to take his own action and teach Eddie boy a lesson.' Jasper said, smugly.

I laughed. 'What did you do to him?'

'I sent him out for camping. Didn't think he deserved to sleep in a bed tonight.' Emmett grinned widely.

'For once, you are one step ahead of me.'

**BPOV**

Finally, the long weekend came. At the start of this week, Cedric told me excitedly that he had found a beach in Malaysia that was absolutely amazing. I thought why not? Since my allowance was slowly pilling up, maybe it's time to take a break from everything.

When I told Alice and Rosalie, they were half happy, but half concerned.

'Are you sure? I mean don't get me wrong, I trust Cedric with my whole heart. It's just that he LOOKS exactly like Edward so it won't be much of a get away.' Alice warned.

'Cedric is Cedric. He's my best friend. Edward is…Edward.' I said.

'Alice, let the girl get some time to relax would you? By the way, Alice and I made a trip to the mall this week and got some stuff for you on the trip. Remember to get us souvenirs and take loads of pictures!' Rosalie said excitedly. Glad one of them isn't worried.

Once we arrived at the airport, I realized Emmett, Jasper and Jacob tagged along with Cedric. I immediately lowered my head down just in case he was there as well.

'Don't worry, he's not here.' Jasper whispered as he walked past me. I saw Emmett whispering to Rosalie and Alice about something that made them burst out laughing. I was going to ask them what it was but Cedric told me he'd tell me later.

'Are you ready?' Cedric smiled at me.

'A vacation with you, I doubt it.' I grinned.

'Okay, I'll take that as a yes.' Cedric replied. I playfully punched him in the arm.

'Be safe—about everything.' Emmett teased while the rest of the gang laughed. I saw Jacob flinch and laughed at that.

'Emmett!' I said madly.

'Just teasing you Bella. Have a great time in Malaysia!' Emmett smiled.

**Edward's POV**

'Stay away from her!' With that, Emmett shoved a sleeping bag at me and slammed the door in my face.

For the rest of the week, rumors were going around that Bella and Cedric were going to Malaysia for the long weekend. Bella, going on a trip with Cedric? Alone? I couldn't say I was perfectly comfortable with that idea, but seemed like no one cared right now. For the rest of the week, Emmett, Jasper and Cedric always left the room before I woke up so I never got the chance to speak to them. I didn't eat well, since I didn't have much of an appetite.

Jess kept on texting me, but I ignored them. I couldn't ignore the fact that she was the one who had come and messed the whole thing up. But I also had to be ashamed of myself, because I went along with it.

When the long weekend started, I caught a glimpse of Bella getting into the car and that was it. She hadn't said anything to me, for a whole week. I just hope that this ignorance is only temporary.

_Quote for the chapter: When life gives you 100 reasons to cry, show life that you have 1000 reasons to smile._

**Please read and review! If you have time, read my other stories as well. Thank you!**


	19. Back

**BPOV**

I liked this. I felt peaceful—for the first time in a very long time. Quietly, I tried to unwrap the blanket around me and get off the bed. But the arms around me tightened instead and he murmured, "Bella, no."

I smiled and turned around to kiss him on the cheek, "We have to go or else we're going to miss our flight."

"Bella…I'm not going to let go of you." He smirked. I lost and I knew it. I smiled at the memories from this trip.

_*Flashback* _

I was sitting on the edge of the beach watching Cedric goof around in the water.

"Come on in Bella! Don't waste the chance to show off your curves!" Cedric shouted from the sea. I gently giggled as a response.

Cedric ran and fell down on the sand next to me. I laughed—he smiled. Suddenly, the look in Cedric's eyes changed; he gently tucked my fringe behind my ear. What was he doing? He started to lean in and I tensed.

"Cedric, I can't." I closed my eyes because I was scared to see whether he was hurt or not.

"Why not?"

"Because I can't. I don't think about you that way." I tried to explain but stumbled upon my words. Cedric stopped leaning in and smiled. I smiled too, knowing we had a… mutual understanding.

"I still love you though Bella." Cedric smiled.

"I love you too." I looked at him and I saw my best friend. We've never been as close like this before. Before we left for this trip, Alice was subtly persuading me to rethink about my holiday with Cedric—alone. It wasn't because of my safety, but my emotional situation. Cedric could be 'pushy' at times but no one fully understands our relationship. Yes, we both love each other but it's not in that meaning. He's different with me—gentle and patient.

"I'm sorry Bella." Cedric said apologetically.

"Cedric don't apologize for…" But he cut me off mid-sentence.

"Not for that."

"Then for what?" He smirked and picked me up before I could understand what was going on. Bridal style, he carried me off into the sea and threw me in the water.

_Typical, _I thought to myself.

_*End of flashback*_

"Bella!" Emmett ran to the gate and picked me up and spun me around as soon as he saw me.

"Hey Emmett!" I returned the hug and laughed. Next, I hugged Alice to reassure her nothing happened and continued hugging everyone. Jake was happy to see me, he seemed cautious before I whispered, "Nothing happened Jake."

"I wasn't going to ask but…" He smiled and I slapped him. It was good to be back.

The rest of the evening went by in a blur. Rosalie updated me in her shopping trip and Jasper updated me in my studies. We went by to dinner and by 7 I was already worn out.

"Guys, I think I'm going to go. I'm pretty tired." I yawned. I got a bunch of 'see you' and 'night' but everyone was too hungry to offer to send me back to dorm. It wasn't that I minded but I haven't been walking in the night since he… By the time I got out from the elevator my energy level was way below 0. I slung my head down and dragged my feet across the floor.

**EPOV**

She was supposed to be back by now. I'm pretty sure I heard right, her flight back was today. So where is she now? It was almost as she heard me, I turned around and saw her just as she exited the elevator.

"Bella." I smiled at her posture. Her hair was messily tied up in a ponytail and she was wearing her favorite sweatpants and hoodie. She looked beautiful.

"Edward." She smiled but I could sense something wrong. She didn't even blush; I knew I hurt her. "How are you?"

"I'm surviving." I gently laughed under my breath. I haven't slept properly since the day she left, I haven't had a proper meal. None of my shots would go in but other than that—I'm still alive. "You?"

"Great." Something she remembered seemed to make her smile. At least one of us is happy. She yawned and said," Well good night Edward." She walked forward and gave me a genuine hug. She was in my arms again, so fragile, so warm. The second she let go I had to let her _go_. That was the hardest part—letting go. I almost couldn't bring myself to do it.

"Sweet dreams Bella." I forcefully brought myself to say it. But I guess she didn't hear it because she had already slammed the door behind her.

**BPOV**

I hugged him. What was I even thinking? As soon I was in his arms, I couldn't breathe. We fit together in ways that he doesn't know, and ways I'll never understand. I couldn't just hold on though, I _had _to let go. I was tired, emotionally and physically; so I collapsed on my bed. I was too tired to think about this right? To even _think _about him right?

Obviously not. Because as soon as I closed my eyes, tears trickled down my cheek.

_Quote for the chapter:__ It's not supposed to feel this way, I need you, I need you more and more each day. It's not supposed to hurt this way… So tell me why?_

**PLEASE read and review! Visit my other stories as well! (:**


End file.
